Meeting the Dads 03: Seeley Booth
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of 'Who's Your Baby's Daddy' series.** "Someone had a sick sense of humor to put this guy on the list of 'donors'."


**Meeting the Dads: Seely Booth**

Summary: "Someone had a sick sense of humor to put this guy on the list of 'donors'."

A/N: In response to Challenge 3064: _conception by conspiracy *non-stargate*_ by shelli.

A/N: Thanks to my betas: zigpal and AshDawnSoulmates so far.

Warning: Non-fuzzy type feelings for Maggie, Riley and the Initiative…duh!!

Rating: FR15 for language and talk of sex, of course, she's _pregnant_ after all.

Pairing: Basically a Buffy/Giles _friendship_. Anything else is up to you, the reviewers – within reason of course.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Bones characters belong to Hart Hanson and Fox Network. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

-------------------------------------

**Washington, DC**

"Hi, we're here to see a Special Agent Seely Booth on a personal matter," Buffy stated politely to the receptionist. She and Giles had decided the best way to get in with these government official types was for her to ask, seeing as she was a girl and _American_.

"Just a moment, I'll let him know that you are here, Miss…?" the man behind the glasses prompted disinterestly.

"Summers. Buffy Summers," she answered with a fake, toothy smile. Then she turned to her mentor to roll her eyes. They just _had_ pick a bunch of government types to try to knock her up with!

"Miss Summers? He'll be down in a few minutes if you want to have a seat," he informed her, pointing to the lounge.

"So, Giles? Do you want to do anything in town after we're done tracking these guys down? We're pretty lucky that they had three of the guys in the same town," she asked as they made their way over.

He thought for a moment, then answered, "I've always wanted to see the Smithsonian."

"Big surprise that _you'd_ pick a museum. Seriously though, it sounds like it'd be fun. Xander once told us that Archie Bunker's chair is on display there," she teased, figuring he wouldn't understand the reference.

Which he didn't. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Pop culture reference from the 70's Giles. It was a show that was big with the social issues. That's probably why it's in there," she explained kindly for once. "So how should we do this? Go with the edited truth or just say I had a one night stand with him?"

Giles wiped his glasses as he replied, "Suppose that depends on whether or not he seems like someone you _would_ sleep with. If he's like _some_ of the pillocks that are on that list, we'll _have_ to go with the truth."

Buffy shuddered. "No kidding! I really wish she kept better records of _why_ these guys were picked. 'Cause honestly, a few of them should _never_ procreate! Ooo, heads up, I hear someone over by the desk asking for me. Ready?"

They continued to speak quietly as the man and woman walked over to them. Unfortunately, she was blocking their view of him. Not that it mattered much since they tried to avoid obviously looking at him until he made his presence known.

"Miss Summers? I got a message that there was something personal you wished to speak with me about?" Seely Booth asked as he stepped forward to shake her hand. He couldn't begin to imagine what it could be. He was sure that he hadn't met her because if he had, he _certainly_ would have remembered it.

She looked up at the possible daddy of her kid, working out her approach. When she saw his face though, all that came out was a squeak.

Giles wasn't doing much better. He was almost sure it wasn't _him_ because he was standing directly in the sunlight coming through the window. But it didn't stop the shocked gasp from escaping his lips.

Doctor Brennan stared at the two people in clinical interest. Whatever they had come to talk to Booth about, it seemed clear that his appearance had thrown him. The question is why? "Are you okay?" she inquired, trying to break them out of their stupor.

Buffy cast a stricken look at her Watcher, her eyes pleading for help. She murmured something in his ear – which he nodded agreement to – before racing toward the door leading outside.

"She's just making a quick phone call," he explained at their concerned and bewildered looks.

Booth sat down across from the older gentleman. "Is there a problem?"

Giles hesitated. "It's just that you bear a striking resemblance to her ex." He glanced at the door she exited.

"And that _isn't_ the reason you two are here, is it?" Brennan ventured.

"Umm, no. But I don't believe it's my place to say what it is. She may not be pleased that I shared what information I already have," he informed them nervously.

He was saved from further questions by her reappearance. She still looked quite pale from the shock, or maybe the pregnancy. Unfortunately Slayer healing didn't pertain to morning sickness. He stood to take her hand and guide her to the couch. In a show of their changing relationship dynamic, he pulled her to his side and put his arm around her shoulder to give her emotional support.

"What did you find out?" he asked quietly.

Buffy covered her face briefly to center herself. "That he's still there and he doesn't know any Seely Booth. But now he's demanding answers as to _why_ I needed to know. I told him that it wasn't any of his business anymore. Then things went downhill from there," she trailed off emotionally.

Giles hugged her and pressed a kiss unto her forehead. "I'm so sorry, my darling girl," he murmured. "If you want, I'll speak to him later to make sure he leaves you alone."

Bones hated to interrupt the two, but wasn't sure how to leave gracefully, "Would you like to come back at another time?"

Buffy wiped away her tears and sat up. "No, this shouldn't take too long, but it's best if we talk in private."

"Certainly. If you two would like to follow us upstairs," he offered. He started to offer his hand to her, but thought better of it because of her earlier reaction and the abbreviated conversation she shared with her friend when she came back.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan; I work with Agent Booth," she introduced herself to ease the tension.

"I'm Buffy Summers as you can guess and this is my friend Dr. Rupert Giles," Buffy replied as she shook the offered hand. Then she turned to the agent and apologized, "Hello, sorry for the breakdown earlier. I don't know if Giles explained, but you look like my ex and we didn't have the best of relationships. So it threw me when I saw you."

He shook her hand carefully. "That's quite understandable. Bad breakups can be troublesome," he commiserated.

They got to the room and he shut the door after they declined the offer of refreshments.

"Okay. So here's the deal," Buffy started as directly as she could. She had to go with the edited truth because there was no chance in _hell_ she was going to pretend she slept with this Angel lookalike. "A few months ago I woke up in the infirmary of a secret government agency in my hometown. They _claimed_ that they were caring for me after I had gotten hurt and some of their people ran across me."

She stood up to walk off her nervous energy. "I occasionally helped the group out, but what I _didn't_ know was that the leader had this crazy plan to impregnate me with someone's sperm. We don't know _how_ she picked the 'donors' or how she _got_ the 'donations'. And since she's dead, we can't really ask her. All we could find was a list of possibles and your name was one of them."

Booth looked very uneasy. It wasn't that he doubted her; on the contrary, he was certain she was telling the truth. He just didn't know how to word the next question without upsetting her. He needn't bothered worrying because she answered his unspoken question anyway.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about the baby. Right now, I'm just trying meet the different guys so that when I find out who the dad is, I can make an _informed_ decision," she said calmly.

"Okay. Is there anything you need from me until then?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile. "Not really. If you could just give us a card or something so we can call you later to let you know?" she lied smoothly. They _did_ need something of his for the spell but she couldn't really tell _him_ that.

"Certainly," he agreed as he pulled one out of his pocket. He wasn't sure who this guy was that let her go, but he considered that the guy wasn't mentally all there. She was beautiful, poised and able to roll with some pretty big punches. Unless she was hiding some pretty big flaws, she was pretty much the perfect woman. Next to Brennan that is.

"Thanks, we'll get out of your way now. There's a couple other guys in town we have to disturb," she added with a dry grin.

-------------------------------------

A/N: I may jump around on the dads a bit. As much as the anal-retentive in me wants to group all the guys in the same city together in consecutive chapters, I can't do that if I allow the reviewers to offer suggestions. So there may be a west coast candidate followed by an east coast, then back to the west coast. It will also depend on which guys interest the Muse the most.


End file.
